For light and for love
by WindyDragon
Summary: The new enemy has appeared...and he wants Inuyasha's power.Is Naraku involved?And what happens to Sango and Miroku in one moonlight night? MS IK, rated for violance. Plz R&R!
1. New enemy

**Hello! This is my first Inuyasha ficcie, and it's my longest fanfic! I've watched only first season so I don't know how it's going to end, but I hope u like this story! This is a bit short chapter but the following chapters will be longer. And by the way, Shippo is not in this fic, so sorry Shippo-fans! ** ''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Chapter 1, New enemy

It was cold autumn evening in Tokyo. Stars were shining, and Kagome was eating with her family. But she wasn't hungry.

"I'm going to bed, Mom." She said and went to her room. She sat on her bed, and her cat jumped next to her.

"I have a strange feeling." She said to the cat, "the jewel shards have gotten darker. I wonder what's happening in Feudal era..."

Then she stood up, looking at the jewel shards on a little bottle, which was in her necklace. They were dark purple.

'I have to go there. I have to know what's going on!' She thought and ran to the old well on the garden. She jumped into the well, fell through it and found herself in a dark forest. Everything was covered under a shadow in the sky.

"What the... what's happened here?" She thought herself. "Inuyasha! Where are you?"

Suddenly she heard a voice, calling her name. She turned around and saw Sango with her demon friend, Kirara. They flew towards her.

"Sango! What's happened here? Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome yelled to her.

"They're in Kaede's village. Something strange is going on and we're thinking what. They sent me to pick you up. Come." Answered Sango and helped Kagome on Kirara's back.

They flew over the quiet and dark forest, until they arrived in Kaede's village. Everyone were hiding in their houses, and there were lights only in Kaede's house. They landed and ran in.

"At last! Where have you been?" Asked Inuyasha. He and Miroku were sitting opposite Kaede. Old Myoga were there too.

"I've been in home! You should be thankful that I even came!" She said back, bit upset.

"Calm down you two. We have much worse problems." Said Miroku with a serious tone. Kagome and Sango sat down and Kaede started to speak.

"I think I know where the shadow has came from. It's darkest in the east, above the mountains. Some people say that there's a temple which hadn't been there earlier." She told.

"Why is the shadow here?" Asked Kagome.

"Some evil demon has appeared. He want's to collect power from strong demons so that he could be the ruler of the world." Answered Kaede.

"And he has a lots of power now, huh?" Asked Inuyasha.

Kaede nodded. "But he still needs something. One more person's power, and he'll be almost unbeatable."

"Almost?" Asked Sango.

"There is always way to beat a demon. We just have to find out what way. But I've heard that he has strong allies, so we have to be careful." Told Kaede.

"Don't worry, we'll smash them down like we always do." Said Inuyasha with an easy-going tone.

"How can you be so carefree?" Asked Kagome.

"We've beaten worse monsters that that. I'm sure we will be okay." He answered.

"I wouldn't be so sure. Because, Inuyasha, he's your –" Started Kaede, when suddenly they heard screaming from outside.

"What's happening?" Yelled Sango.

"I'll check it." Said Inuyasha and ran outside, Kagome, Miroku and Sango following him.

"Oh my God! What are those?" Shouted Miroku as they saw why people were screaming.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Well what attacked to the village? And what was Kaede saying about the enemy? Read and find out...**


	2. Vampires attack

**Yay the second chapter is here! Now you will find out who the enemy REALLY is... but still please review! I didn't get any reviews and that's why it took so long to update.**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Chapter 2, Vampires attack

Two winged demons were flying above the village. They were much like women, but they had long nails and fangs. Ones hair was gray and others hair was green. They were catching people, but didn't do anything to them.

"It looks like they're searching something... or somebody." Said Sango.

"Well whatever it is, we cannot just stay here and watch!" Said Inuyasha and drew his sword. Then he attacked towards the demons.

The demons saw him and attacked back, nails pointing towards him. He hit the other on its arm, but the other flew towards him from above.

"Inuyasha, look out!" Yelled Kagome.

The demon's nail hit him on his shoulder. He landed, looking at his wound. It wasn't very bad. But the other demon's arm had healed.

"What? How is this possible?" He shouted.

"Inuyasha! I think those creatures are some kind of vampires!" Yelled Miroku.

"They're what?" Yelled Inuyasha back while fighting with the demons.

"Vampires! They can heal small wounds!" Yelled Miroku.

"Thanks for the information! How in the heck I can beat these things?" He thought himself.

Suddenly they heard a loud voice. Inuyasha yelped and covered his eyes, but the vampires didn't attack. Instead of it, they started to fly back towards the mountains.

The voice became quiet until it ended, and the villagers looked after the demons.

"What the heck was that?" Asked Inuyasha as he stood up.

"Maybe someone was calling the vampires back." Suggested Miroku.

"He's right. It was the bad guy." Said Kaede, who had came outside.

"Damn him! Why did he attack to the villagers?" Thought Inuyasha.

"It looked like he was looking for someone." Said Kagome.

"Yes... he was looking for you, Inuyasha." Said Kaede, and everybody looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Asked Sango.

"You saw when the vampires left villagers alone and attacked to Inuyasha. They were looking for him." Answered Kaede.

"But why?" Asked Kagome.

"Because... the bad guy is his uncle, Hirako." Sighed Kaede. The others gasped in surprise.

"What did you say? My uncle is dead!" Shouted Inuyasha. "He died when the good demons beat him, after he had killed almost my whole family."

"No. He just was sealed in the mountain far away, so that he couldn't kill anymore. But now he's free and powerful again." Told Kaede.

"But why he wasn't killed?" Asked Kagome.

"He's family knew he was evil, and they wanted him to suffer. So they sealed him inside the mountain, to wait slowly death to take him off. Somehow he got free and collected power from his relatives..." Told Kaede.

"Relatives? But I don't have any relatives! Expect Sesshomaru, of course, but he's a bit different." Said Inuyasha.

"He didn't take your relatives' powers. He took powers of their spirits. And maybe he has Sesshomaru's powers too, and then he's dangerously powerful already." Explained Kaede.

"Spirits... but how?" Asked Sango.

"Somehow he could connect with the spirit world. That way he took the powers of the spirits." Answered Kaede.

"So the only one whose power he needs is... Inuyasha." Said Miroku.

"That's correct. That's why he looked for you."

"I'm going to kill him! He could even let the spirits rest in peace, but he..." Started Inuyasha.

"You're not going anywhere. Your wound isn't healed and it's almost night." Said Kagome.

"She's right, Inuyasha. Wait over the night, and we'll make a plan in the morning." Agreed Miroku. Inuyasha sighed 'ok', and they went inside to get some sleep.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Well you know Inuyasha, he won't wait for very long...  
**


	3. Wanderers in the night

**First: Thanks for reviews! I was about to remove this story. **

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Chapter 3, Wanderers in the night

In his room, Inuyasha was awake. He thought about his uncle, the vampires and the shadow above his world. He knew that the vampires would come to find him again. So he decided to go after his uncle alone.

He stood up, carefully without making any noise, and walked outside. Suddenly he heard a voice from behind.

"And where do you think you're going?"

He turned around and saw Kagome, dressed and bag on her back.

"What're you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm looking after you. You're not thinking about to beat him alone, do you?" She asked back.

"Well, I..."

"I won't let you alone. I'm coming with you."

"You can't it's too dangero–"

"No it isn't. No matter what you say, I'm coming. Or do I have to say sit..." She said, and Inuyasha crushed on the ground.

"Okay, okay! Come then!" He said and stood up. She smiled cutely and climbed on Inuyasha's back. Then they started to run towards the mountains.

Meanwhile, in Sango's room, Kirara mewed loudly and Sango woke up.

"What's the matter Kirara?" She asked. Kirara mewed and stood in front of the door of Kagome's room. Sango walked on the door and saw that Kagome's bed was empty.

"Shit. I'm sure she went to the mountains with Inuyasha." She mumbled and ran Miroku's room.

"Wake up Miroku! Inuyasha and Kagome are gone!" She yelled.

"What the... is it morning already?" Asked sleepy Miroku.

"No it isn't. But we have to go after Kagome and Inuyasha before they get themselves killed." She answered and pulled him up.

"Before... is something happened?" He asked, not so sleepily anymore.

Sango told him everything, and then they climbed on Kirara's back and flew towards the mountains.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Kagome were almost on the bottom of the mountains.

"What are you going to do when we arrive there?" Asked Kagome.

"I'm going to show him. He took the powers of my relatives' spirits, and I cannot allow it." Answered Inuyasha.

"But Kaede said he's very powerful. Are you sure you're going to be okay?" She asked.

"Don't worry. I'll be okay when I have my Tetsusaiga." He answered, and Kagome counted on that.

"Are you sure they went to the mountains? It's night and dark." Said Miroku after they had flew for some time.

"I'm sure. That guy is Inuyasha's uncle, and he wants to settle things with him." Answered Sango. They flew for long time towards the mountains, and it started to become morning. When they were on the way up to one mountain, the two vampires attacked again.

They didn't notice them before they started to scream.

"What the –" Started Sango.

"The vampires again! Watch out!" Shouted Miroku, but too late. The vampires attacked towards Kirara's legs and she almost lost her balance.

"Take this!" Yelled Sango and hit the gray-haired vampire with a knife. It screamed and flew upwards. The other vampire fought wit Miroku and managed to hit him on his stomach.

"Miroku!" Sango screamed and hit the vampire on its face.

But the vampire had done enough. Miroku fell down.

"No!" She yelled. She tried to fly down, but the green-haired vampire attacked. It was foggy and she couldn't see where Miroku had fallen. The other vampire flew down.

"Don't you dare to hurt him!" She yelled, but couldn't do anything when the vampire was still fighting with her. She could just hope that Miroku was alright.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**To Gfan18: I'm sorry about it. But I'm very busy and I have the story complete, so I don't have much time to fix my stories. Try to hang on. Besides, isn't the storyline more important? **


	4. Badly hurt

**Okay here's the fourth chapter! Action at last! **

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Chapter 4, Badly hurt

Inuyasha and Kagome were on the top of the mountain. There was a giant throne made of rocks, and on the throne sat a giant being. It was like a white dog, but it had hands and feet. It has red eyes and huge fangs, and there were jibes on its back.

"What is that? It's creepy!" Whispered Kagome when she landed.

"I think he's my uncle." Said Inuyasha and took few steps forward. "Hey you! What do you think you're doing there?"

Hirako smiled. "I'm preparing to rule the world. I'm more powerful than anyone here, so you can forget trying to beat me." He answered.

"You took the powers of my relatives' spirits! How dare you!" Inuyasha yelled.

"It was easy because of the blood we shared. And... you cannot beat me cause I've taken your brother's powers too." Hirako answered.

"What?"

"He's right. If he has Sesshomaru's power too, he's too difficult to beat." Said Kagome quietly.

"Damn him. I cannot let him rule the world." Mumbled Inuyasha and drew his sword.

"What are you doing? No, don't!" Kagome yelled, when Inuyasha attacked towards his uncle. Hirako smiled evilly and attacked too. They started to fight.

Suddenly a vampire flew towards Kagome, ready to hit her. She screamed when she saw it. Then Sango flew towards her and hit the vampire, making it crush against the rocks. She had followed it to the top of the mountain.

"Sango! What are you doing here?" Yelled Kagome.

"I and Miroku came to search for you two, but he fell down when the vampires attacked." Explained Sango and threw her boomerang towards Hirako. He sidestepped easily.

"He comes when he comes. We just have to fight now." She said. But deep inside she was worried about Miroku. Kagome knew it.

Miroku was some way away from the others. He had fallen a long way down and he had lots of bruises. He walked towards the top the mountain, knowing that his friends were probably in trouble.

'I have to get there. I cannot leave them.' He thought. He had to stop to rest on the way, because he had twisted his ankle. When he finally arrived on the top of the mountain, he saw Inuyasha fighting with Hirako. Sango had a wound on her arm and Kagome tried to tend it.

Hirako opened his mouth, and hundreds of small demons flew from there. Inuyasha knew that he couldn't kill them all. Suddenly the demons flew backwards, and he heard a voice yelling: "Leave this to me, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha turned around and saw Miroku, using the Wind Tunnel. He smiled at his friend and turned back towards Hirako. Miroku ran to Sango and Kagome.

"You okay?" Asked Kagome.

"I'm fine. What about you?" He asked. The girls didn't have a chance to answer, when the other vampire flew downwards, towards Sango.

"Look out!" Shouted Miroku and poked her aside. The vampire's nails hit him, making three long wounds on his right side. He yelled in pain and fell to the ground.

"Miroku!" Sango yelled and threw her boomerang towards the vampire, breaking it onto two pieces. Then she kneeled to unconscious Miroku.

"You're going to pay for that!" Yelled Inuyasha and attacked again. Hirako hit him with his giant hand, making him crush against the rocks. After that Hirako sent a blue beam towards Inuyasha. He yelled in pain, and his hair started to turn black.

"He's taking Inuyasha's power!" Yelled Kagome.

"We have to get out of here! Miroku is badly wounded!" Screamed Sango. Kagome took her bow and aimed to Hirako's head. He shot an arrow, but it hit only Hirako's hand. The blue beam between him and Inuyasha disappeared and Inuyasha fell to the ground.

"I'll kill you for shooting me!" Yelled Hirako. He grabbed a sword on the ground and threw it towards Kagome.

"Look out!" Yelled Inuyasha and ran to her, poking her aside. She fell to the ground, mouth ajar open in a silent scream, when the sword went through Inuyasha's chest.

"K-kagome..." He managed to say before falling to the ground, blood splitting around him.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Hope u still read this!**


	5. Life in others' hands

**I'm glad u like this! Keep reviewing!  
**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Chapter 5, Life in others' hands

Hirako laughed madly, and Kagome couldn't move. She stared at Inuyasha and all the blood around him.

"N-no..."

"Kagome! We have to get out of here!" Yelled Sango as she flew to Kagome. They lifted Inuyasha onto Kirara's back, and before Hirako caught them they flew away.

"Run, cowards! Soon you all will be dead!" Yelled Hirako, laughing.

"He's crazy!" Said Kagome.

"We have more important problems now. We have to go back to Kaede's village so that she can help Miroku and Inuyasha." Reminded Sango. Kagome nodded.

It was midday when they arrived back to village, and Kaede was outside waiting for them.

"Oh my God! What's happened?" She asked when she saw Inuyasha's and Miroku's wounds.

"Can you help them?" Asked Kagome, ignoring Kaede's question.

"I think so. Take them in." Answered Kaede.

Inside her house Kagome started to tend Inuyasha's wound and Sango did the same to Miroku. At the same time Kaede sifted their wounds.

"Will they be okay?" Asked Sango.

"I'm sorry my young friends, but I think they're not going to survive." Sighed Kaede. Sango and Kagome gasped in shock.

"What do you mean?" Asked Kagome.

"Because Hirako took Inuyasha's half demon powers, his body no longer heal the wounds. And I think there were poison in vampire's nails, and it get onto Miroku's blood." Told Kaede.

"Poison... is there any cure to it?" Asked Sango.

"I'm not quite sure. But I think that the vampire's blood is good enough." Answered Kaede.

"Vampire's blood?"

"The poison came from a vampire, so vampire's blood may remove it. It's the only hope now."

Sango and Kagome looked each other.

"The vampires are dead." Whispered Kagome.

"What can we do now?" Moaned Sango.

"You have to find vampire's blood. Maybe there's still bit of that." Said Kaede.

"How much time we have?" Asked Kagome.

"If you don't find the cure, Miroku dies before sunrise." Answered Kaede.

"Let's go Kagome." Said Sango.

"We'll never make it in time!" Shouted Kagome.

"I won't let Miroku die!" Yelled Sango. She seemed to be despair.

Kagome was a bit surprised about her angry tone, but nodded then. "But what about Inuyasha?"

"He has to be strong. We cannot help him now." Said Kaede.

"But he has lost much blood..." Mumbled Kagome.

"We cannot do anything for him now. I can try to stop the wound bleeding, but you have to take care of Miroku now." Said Kaede.

"She's right. It's the only thing we can do now." Agreed Sango. Kagome nodded a bit begrudgingly, and then they left the house. They climbed on Kirara's back and started to fly towards the mountains.

"Be careful, young maidens... your friend's life is in your hands now." Mumbled Kaede, looking after the girls. Then she walked back to her house.

Inuyasha's wound was bleeding, and he seemed to be very weak. Miroku had hard pains because of the poison in his body. Kaede knew that they hadn't much time left.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Will the girls make it in time... And what if they won't?**


	6. Lost friends

**Will the girls find the vampire? Or will Miroku die in the poison?**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Chapter 6, Lost friends

Kirara flew at top speed towards the mountain. Kagome knew it was futile: they'll never get to the mountain and back in time, or even find the vampire's blood. Besides, they probably have to face Hirako again.

"Sango, we cannot do this. We don't have time." Kagome said quietly.

"We have to! We cannot just let him die." Answered Sango.

"You have started to like him, don't you?" Asked Kagome.

"What?"

"You're so despair and angry because Miroku is dying. It's the sign that you care about him."

Sango sighed. "You're right. I thought I'd never care anyone like this after my family died, but..."

"Don't worry, it's just natural to care about somebody." Said Kagome, smiling.

Then they arrived to the top of the mountain. They stopped but didn't saw Hirako.

"He's behind those big rocks." Said Kagome.

"Better that he don't see us. Let's find the vampire's blood quickly." Answered Sango, and they landed. Suddenly they heard a strange scream. They turned and saw the vampire that had fought with Sango earlier. It wasn't completely dead yet, even though it had badly bleeding wounds.

"Great! Now we can have the blood and go back." Said Sango and walked nearer the vampire. It hissed and tried to hit her, but she stepped backwards.

"Kill it before you take the blood, or else it'll hit you." Said Kagome. So Sango killed the vampire with a knife, and then she took the blood to a small bottle.

"Now we can go back to the village." Sango said and put the bottle on her pocket.

Kagome looked towards the village. It was already evening and very dark because of the shadow on the sky.

'We cannot make it in time.' She thought as she climbed on Kirara's back. They started to fly back to the village, as quickly as they could. The sun was about to rise when they saw smoke floating from the direction of the village.

"What the heck is happened?" Asked Sango.

"The village! Somebody has attacked there!" Shouted Kagome in shock.

They flew closer and saw many of the houses burned and destroyed. There weren't any people.

"Oh no!" Yelled Sango as she saw Kaede's house burned. They landed and ran inside.

"Kaede! Is anybody here?" Asked Kagome.

"Here!" They heard a voice saying. They ran towards the direction of the voice and saw Kaede on the floor. She had a wound on her arm.

"What's happened here Kaede? Are you okay?" Asked Kagome.

"Hirako's bandits came and took everybody to the forest. I think they're heading to the mountain." Answered Kaede.

"Why would they want to go there?" Asked Kagome.

"I think they're going to give the people to Hirako... he needs something to eat too." Kaede answered.

"What? Is he going to EAT the people?" Asked Kagome.

"Yes. It's big meal enough." Answered Kaede.

"Why they didn't take you?" Asked Sango.

"Because I'm old and tired. They left all the aged here." Told Kaede.

"But... if they took Inuyasha and Miroku..." Started Sango.

Kaede nodded. "They have no hope anymore. I'm sorry girls..."

Tears started to flow from Kagome's eyes. She had lost Inuyasha.

"It cannot be true!" Yelled Sango, falling to her knees and crying uncontrollably.

"They're gone..." Mumbled Kagome, and her tears fell to the floor.

"N-no... NOOO!" Sango cried. Kaede could just watch them crying for their lost friends.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**To SweetInuLover: This time I'll update two chapters... but I don't want to tell everything right away. Maybe I'll update more chapters at a time sometimes.**


	7. Safe but dying

**What happened to Inuyasha and Miroku?**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Chapter 7, Safe but dying

It was dark and cold. Only a voice of dribbling water broke the silence. Miroku could hear someone walking near him and Inuyasha. His eyes were closed and he was hardly conscious. The poison had started to make him weaker.

Then Miroku heard someone kneeling next to him.

"Do you hear me?" A woman's voice asked. Miroku couldn't answer, he was too weak to speak.

The woman gave him something drink, which tasted very bad. He tried to swallow it, and then he fell unconscious again...

Sango and Kagome had decided to go after the bandits. They had to free the villagers, even if they had lost their friends. Kaede stayed in the village, healing the other aged.

"Be careful. They're smart bandits." Warned Kaede.

"We will. Don't worry." Promised Sango.

"And don't let your feelings make you blind. Use the surprise attack." Kaede interpolated, when Kirara flew up with Sango and Kagome.

"Do you think we're going to find them?" Asked Kagome after some time of flying.

"I'm sure we will. I'm going to kill them all because of Miroku and Inuyasha." Answered Sango.

"Okay then. Hey look, there's somebody!" Shouted Kagome suddenly, pointing down. Sango looked down and saw black-dressed bandits and villagers there.

"We found them. Let's go." Said Sango.

"Don't use your boomerang! You may hit the villagers." Warned Kagome. Sango nodded and drew her sword. Then they flew downwards, and Kagome shot the boss bandit with an arrow.

"Look! Somebody is going to rescue us!" Shouted one of the villagers, and some of them started to fight too. They fought a long time, until the rest of the living bandits ran away.

"We won! We really won!" The villagers shouted in happiness. Sango and Kagome smiled sadly. Inuyasha and Miroku weren't with the villagers. Suddenly they heard a voice from the bushes.

"Who's there?" Asked Sango, ready to fight. The villagers had started to move back towards the village, and Sango and Kagome were alone.

"Show yourself!" Ordered Kagome, and they saw an old woman coming from the bushes. She had short, gray hair and green eyes, and she was wearing red kimono with golden streaks.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Asked Sango.

"I don't want anything special... I was searching cure for some wounded persons and I heard voices." Answered the woman.

"Wounded persons?" Asked Kagome.

The woman nodded. "I found them few hours ago. The bandits had left them."

"Maybe we can help you to heal those persons." Suggested Sango. "At least we can save someone."

"You're good girls. My name is Lena." The woman said, and they started to walk deeper into the forest. Lena leaded them into a cave on the ground, which was quite far away from the place where they had killed the bandits. The cave was big and dark, and somewhere was a small brook. They could hear water dribbling.

"Those persons which I saved are dying. One of them have a bad wound and the other had poison in is blood." Told Lena and leaded them into a darkest place of the cave.

Kagome and Sango looked at each other. Small hope started to grow inside them.

They saw the wounded persons, and both of the girls gasped.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Next chapter: Waiting under a shadow**


	8. Waiting under a shadow

**Here goes the eighth chapter... who are those wounded persons girls just saw?**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Chapter 8, Waiting under a shadow

"Miroku and Inuyasha!" Shouted Sango in surprise.

"They're still alive!" Said Kagome and kneeled next to Inuyasha. "Can you hear me Inuyasha? Please wake up!"

"They're still weak. That black-haired boy has lost a lot of blood." Said Lena.

"But we thought they're dead! I'm so glad, thanks for saving them!" Shouted very delighted Kagome and hugged Lena.

"Miroku? Are you okay?" Whispered Sango. Miroku seemed to hear, but couldn't answer.

"He hears you. But he's too weak to answer you." Said Lena.

"We have to heal them. They're our old friends." Said Kagome. Lena nodded.

"His wound needs washing." Lena said, pointing at Inuyasha, "And he cannot move for a long time. The poison almost killed him." She finished, pointing at Miroku.

"We'll help." Promised Sango.

They three took care of the boys over the night. Kagome washed Inuyasha's wound and tended it, and Sango took care of Miroku. Finally they were almost done, when the sun started to rise. Lena fell asleep, and Kagome and Sango sat in the cave near the boys.

"Do you think they're going to be alright?" Asked Kagome.

"I really hope so. But I'm glad they're alive at least." Answered Sango.

"I think we should find something to eat." Said Kagome, when her stomach started to growl.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll go with Kirara, you stay here with the others." Suggested Sango and stood up. Then she walked out of the cave with Kirara, leaving Kagome there.

Kagome sat in silence for a moment, until she heard a faint moan from the corner. Inuyasha had waked up.

"What the... where am I?" He asked weakly.

"Inuyasha! You're okay!" Shouted delighted Kagome.

"What's happened? Is Hirako dead? Where –" He started.

"Hirako is still alive. We're in a small cave. A woman named Lena saved you and Miroku when the bandits attacked the village. I and Sango thought you were dead... your wound was bad and Miroku had poison in his blood." Told Kagome.

"Is Miroku alright? Where's Sango?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sango left to search some food. Miroku is still a bit weak but he's healing." Answered Kagome.

"What about you? Are you okay?" He asked.

Kagome blushed a bit. "I'm alright, thanks to you... you saved my life back there. Is your wound aching?"

"A bit... I was sure I was going to die. I'm going to kill Hirako right away until my wound is better!" He swore. Kagome smiled herself. Inuyasha was himself again, and it was a good sign.

"You should rest now. Sango will bring some food when she returns." Said Kagome.

"I'm not tired. I just want to kill my damn uncle!" He answered, and grimaced in pain.

"Don't move. Hey look, Sango is back!" She said and pointed towards the entrance of the cave. Sango walked in with Kirara, carrying a big sack on her shoulder.

"I found some resting bandits. Here's their food." She explained and put the sack down. "Hello Inuyasha. Nice to see you to be alright."

"You killed those bandits huh?" Asked Inuyasha.

"I had to. They had stole money from a village nearby." Answered Sango and took bread from the sack.

"You should eat too." Said Kagome and gave an apple to Inuyasha. He took it and started to eat, and Kagome found something to eat too. After a while Lena woke up and the girls gave some food to her too.

"Has Miroku awaken yet?" Asked Sango.

"No. He's been unconscious over two days now. I think he's became very weak." Answered Kagome, very worried.

"I really hope he will be okay." Mumbled Sango, when suddenly they heard a voice from outside.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Next chapter... wait a minute, I think I won't tell u! So that u don't know what's going to attack... XD**


	9. Attack of the demons

**Yay, here I go again! XD**

Chapter 9, Attack of the demons

"What is that?" Asked Kagome.

"I think some kind of demons have attacked." Answered Lena.

"I'm going to fight." Said Sango and ran out, Kirara following her. Kagome ran outside too with her bow.

"Where do you think you're going?" Asked Inuyasha and tried to sit up, but yelped in pain and landed on the floor again.

"Sango may need some help. Don't worry, I will be okay. Just rest." Answered Kagome and ran after Sango.

"She's very strong girl. You should trust her." Said Lena.

"I'm trusting her! I'm just worried about my friends." Answered Inuyasha.

"The girls will be okay. I would be more worried about him." Said Lena, pointing at Miroku.

"What do you mean? Kagome said that he's healing..."

"He is, but the vampire's poison never removes completely. His life has gotten a bit shorter now."

'Oh no, not again! At this rate he will die even sooner.' Thought Inuyasha, before he fell asleep again.

Meanwhile, Sango and Kagome were fighting with the demons. Kagome shoot them with her bow, sitting on Kirara's back. Sango threw her boomerang, killing the demons. Girls started to run close second.

"Hey look! They're trying to attack into the cave!" Yelled Kagome suddenly.

"Oh no! If they make it they'll kill Lena and boys!" Shouted Sango, and they flew towards the cave. Kirara landed and the girls ran in.

"Get out of here!" Sango yelled and ran towards a demon, which was attacking to Lena. Kagome killed the other demons, and Inuyasha waked up when he heard all the noise.

"What the... how did those demons get there?" He asked and sat up, painfully look on his face.

"We didn't notice them before!" Answered Kagome and shoot one more demon.

"Can you two handle it? I can help you..." He started and tried to stand up.

"Don't move! You'll just open your wounds!" Shouted Kagome.

"You cannot do this by yourselves..."

"SIT BOY!"

"Okay I don't move, I got it already..."

The girls fought a long time, and Inuyasha protected Miroku. But the demons still continued to came from outside.

"There's too many of them!" Yelled Sango.

"Let me do this. Get out of the way or you'll get hurt!" Yelled Inuyasha, and the girls ran to him.

"What're you going to do?"

"Blades of blood!"

The demons disappeared when his blow reached them, and for a moment there was quiet. The demons had gone.

"I thought it would never end!" Sighed Kagome. "You alright Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, I think... how about you two?"

"Everything is okay." Answered Sango, and Kagome nodded.

"I'm sure Hirako sent them. I have to kill him before he does something more damage." Mumbled Inuyasha.

"You're not going anywhere when you're still recovering. Wait for a few more days until you're better." Said Kagome. Inuyasha nodded.

"I think it would be good. But if he sends any more demons, I'm going to go killing him!" He said.

**The next chapter: A little talks**


	10. A little talks

**Keep reviewing, the action is just beginning! **

Chapter 10, A little talks

Two days after the demon's attack, Inuyasha wanted to face his uncle again. The others tried to change his mind, but he was sure about his decision.

"But you were so badly injured..." Started Kagome.

"If he waits and collects even more power, I cannot beat him. I'm well enough to fight him." He said to the girls.

"Are you sure about it? I mean, you don't have your half demon powers..." Started Kagome.

"Don't worry, I have my Tetsusaiga." He said.

"Okay, I believe. But I'm coming with you, and don't you even think about leaving me behind!" She said, and they stood up. Sango was about to stand up too, but Kagome pushed her back.

"I think you should stay here with Miroku." Said Kagome.

"But why?" Asked Sango.

"If he awakes, somebody is here. Lena left to search food and we are gone." Answered Kagome.

"Okay then... but you may need my help." Reminded Sango.

"Don't worry about that. Hachi will bring us there, and he can call you if we need some help." Answered Kagome.

"Is he here?"

"Inuyasha called him. We're going now, take care of Miroku."

Sango nodded, and Inuyasha left the cave with Kagome. Sango looked after them for a moment, then she sat down and sighed. She hated to be left behind when the others fought.

Sango sat there in silence for a moment, and then she realized that Miroku was awakening.

"Miroku? Are you okay?" She asked and looked at him.

"W-what's happened?" He asked with a faint voice. Sango told him everything.

"Why didn't you go with them?" He asked.

"They said that it would be good if someone stay here. So they left me here and went to kill Hirako." Answered Sango. Miroku grimaced in pain, because bit of the poison was still in his body.

"Are you in pain?" She asked.

"Yes... a bit. I thought the poison left already..." He answered, eyes closed because of the pain.

"Lena said that the poison never removes completely... she said that..." Sango couldn't continue.

"That my life has shorted again." Miroku sighed. "It's short already because of the Wind Tunnel."

"If only we could find all the jewel shards... your family's curse would leave." Said Sango.

"I know. My father and grandfather died in young age because of it... and my mother died very young too." He said. Sango had never heard him talk about his mother.

"She hadn't the Wind Tunnel, right?" She asked.

"No. It was different. I was very young, and it was night time... we were travelling in the forest. Father said that we were going to meet a monk who can cure my mom. I didn't know what they were talking about, but we had to hurry and mother looked very sick. Then we arrived there... it was the same place where my father died some days after that night. Father called the monk and he came out, and shocked when he saw my mother. He said that a demon had bit her. I was so young that I didn't realize what was wrong." Told Miroku, eyes still closed.

"What happened then?" Asked Sango.

"Then mother screamed and started to turn into a different form. Father told me to hide and the monk took me away from them, inside his house. I saw my parents from the window. Mother had changed into a strange looking demon, and father tried to talk to her... she didn't listen and attacked. Then the monk covered my eyes, and I heard only mother's scream... when the monk let me see again, I ran out and saw my father on his knees. He told me that mother had gone somewhere far, and she was thinking about us even though she'd never return. I saw that he was holding his right hand, and afterwards I realized what he had done to save us and to stop mother's suffering." He finished. Sango listened to him and couldn't even imagine how horrible his childhood had been.

"You should eat something so that you can recover." She said, changing the subject.

**Well I made up the story of Miroku's mother myself... like it?**


	11. Inuyasha's battle

**Well here goes the decisive battle... will Inuyasha win?**

Chapter 11, Inuyasha's battle

The sunset colored everything in blood-red. Inuyasha and Kagome had arrived to the top of the mountain. Hirako was there, on his throne like always.

"The time has come... this time I won't let him win!" Mumbled Inuyasha while Hachi flew away.

"Please be careful... he's so strong." Whispered Kagome.

"I will, don't worry." He answered.

"But the Tetsusaiga... it won't transform right?" She asked.

"It shouldn't. But I feel it's going to transform." He answered and walked towards his uncle. Hirako smiled evilly.

"You think you can beat me? After what I did to you and the other boy?" He asked.

"Shut up, you coward!" Yelled Inuyasha.

"What?"

"You stole the powers of the spirits because you were too weak to face real opponents." Answered Inuyasha, with a grin on his face.

"What are you doing?" Shouted Kagome.

"I'm trying to get him angry. When he uses his most powerful attack, I'll use the Backlash Wave to send the blow back to him." Answered Inuyasha. Hirako slammed ground with his giant hand, but Inuyasha and Kagome managed to sidestep.

"You're so weak as a baby! Trying to get stronger by using others' power!" Inuyasha yelled to his uncle. Hirako growled very angrily.

"I can see five jewel shards on his forehead!" Shouted Kagome suddenly.

"Can you hit them?" Asked Inuyasha.

"I'll try." She answered and aimed to Hirako's head. Right then he sent a black beam towards her.

"Look out!" Yelled Inuyasha. Kagome shot her arrow and jumped behind the rocks before the beam reached her. The arrow hit Hirako's forehead, and five jewel shards fell to the ground. He screamed, and Inuyasha hit him with the Wind Scar.

"Collect the shards!" He yelled, and Kagome did so.

"I won't let you get those!" Hirako yelled and tried to hit Kagome with his hand. Inuyasha jumped towards her and hit Hirako's hand with his sword. His uncle screamed in pain.

"Just give up, you overgrown dog! You'll never win this battle!" Yelled Inuyasha. Hirako screamed with mad tone and opened his mouth. Huge blue-black beam flew from there.

"Just what I was waiting for." Said Inuyasha, grinning. Then he rose his Tetsusaiga to attack.

"BACKLASH WAVE!"

Kagome watched behind the rocks, clenching the jewel shards in her hand. Hirako screamed in pain when his own beam hit him on his chest. Then he started to glow red and swelled. Kagome shouted.

"We have to get out of here!" Yelled Inuyasha and grabbed Kagome on his arms. Then he ran away as fast as he could, when Hirako blasted away.

Kagome screamed, when a big blast wave reached them and Inuyasha lost his balance. They fell to the ground, and Inuyasha held Kagome near him. When the blast wave faded away and the smoke cleared, they saw that the throne was gone. And so was Hirako.

"He's dead." Said Kagome.

"At last." Sighed Inuyasha.

"Your hair is silver again! You got your powers back!" Shouted Kagome suddenly. Inuyasha touched his head and felt his puppy ears again.

"Oh man, it feels so good to be my old self again!" He sighed in relief and stood up. Kagome stood up too, and they watched together how the shadow started to fade away.

"I'm so glad this is over now." Said Kagome with a happy tone.

Inuyasha nodded. "Let's go back to Sango and Miroku."

And then Kagome climbed on Inuyasha's back and they started their trip towards Lena's cave.

**Now Hirako is gone... but this is NOT the end yet! This is going to be a very long story... so don't stop reading! (And reviewing!) XD**


	12. One peaceful day

**Back together... and back to Kaede's village.**

Chapter 12, One peaceful day

"Look, Inuyasha and Kagome are back!" Shouted Sango. She and Miroku were outside, under a big oak. Miroku had wanted to go out, even though he was still very weak.

"Hey there! Did you beat him?" Yelled Sango.

"We did it! Well, Inuyasha did it, but Hirako is gone now!" Yelled Kagome back.

"Are you alright, Miroku?" Asked Inuyasha while Kagome landed from his back.

"I'm fine. What about you?" Asked Miroku back.

"Everything is okay. I think we should go back to Kaede's village and tell about our victory." Answered Inuyasha.

So Kagome, Sango and Miroku climbed on Kirara's back and Inuyasha followed them running. They arrived in Kaede's village few hours before sunrise, but the old woman was still awake.

"So you beat him?" She asked.

"Yes we did! Like always." Answered Inuyasha.

Kaede nodded and smiled. "You brought the peace back. Now Naraku hasn't any more powerful demons."

The four stared at her in surprise.

"Do you mean he was sent by Naraku?" Asked Miroku.

"Yes. And now he's hiding somewhere and trying to pull himself up." Answered the old woman.

"Shit! We have to fight with him, too." Mumbled Inuyasha.

"Let's not think about it now. I want to rest." Said Kagome and landed from Kirara's back. Sango and Miroku did it too, and they went to Kaede's house. Miroku had to take backup from the wall, because the vampire's poison had still effect on him.

"I think I know where Naraku is hiding." Said Kaede when they sat down.

"You mean he has changed his hideout again? What a coward!" Said Inuyasha.

"He's somewhere in the Forest without Return, I think. It's in the north from here." Answered the old woman.

"The name doesn't sound very good." Refer Sango.

"It's not good at all. Nobody has returned from that forest. They say that there are more powerful demons that the others we have met before. Demons, which had been there for a very long time. Pain and loneliness has changed those demons into a horrible monsters." Told Kaede.

"Bah! We've beaten many kind of strong demons before, so why couldn't we kill those demons too?" Asked Inuyasha, who was sure they could beat the demons in the Forest without Return.

"I suppose you can beat the demons easily, like you did to Hirako and the other demons too. But I wouldn't say the same about the dead." Said Kaede with a serious tone.

Everyone stared at her in a shock.

"Dead? You mean... there's skeletons or something?" Asked Kagome.

"No. I mean there's the living dead." Answered Kaede. "They're dead, yes. Their heart is not beating and their lungs are not breathing. They're monsters who cannot die. They just rise again to fight, fight until they have killed their enemies. And the enemies are those who still live. If you got bitten by one of them, you have time until the next sunset before you turn into a living dead too."

They were quiet for a long moment and thought about what Kaede had told. Then Kagome asked: "Is there any cure of the bite of living dead?"

"Yes. That cure is a kiss from the person who loves the bitten person." Answered Kaede. They were quiet again.

Then Sango broke the silence. "You look very pale, Miroku."

"What? Do I?" Asked Miroku.

"She's right. Maybe you should get some sleep." Suggested Kaede.

"I'm going to bed too. I'm so tired about all of this!" Said Kagome and gaped.

"Go to sleep everyone. You've had a hard day." Said Kaede. They all went to their beds, and they slept until the next morning... but in the night...

**Well what happens in the night?**


	13. Midnight talks

**Here I go again. Man I've been busy...**

Chapter 13, Midnight talks

Kagome couldn't sleep in her room. She was glad that they had beaten Hirako, but she knew that Naraku would be much harder opponent. She sighed. She was a bit afraid about the coming fight with Naraku.

Suddenly she heard a knock from the door. "Can I come in?" A voice asked. Kagome recognized Inuyasha's voice.

"Sure... why you're still awake?" Asked Kagome and sat up.

"I was wondering that maybe you should stay here when I go after Naraku." Answered Inuyasha and sat on the edge of Kagome's bed. She was a bit embarrassed, because she was wearing only nightclothes.

"Why should I stay here? You mean you're going after him alone, huh?" Asked Kagome.

"Well, I... yes. Because Miroku is still a bit weak, and it would be better if Sango is with him. I think she's very worried about him." He answered.

"But I can come with you. I'm not wounded or anything." She said, a bit displeased because Inuyasha was leaving her behind.

"Don't get it wrong, Kagome. I don't mean that you would be on my way or anything, it's just... it's just that I'm worried about you." He explained. Kagome blushed. He had never said anything like that before.

"Well umm... I understand but... I'm afraid he kills you, that's because I don't want to be left behind." She said, sighing.

"Don't worry, I will be okay. I promise." He said, smiling. He looked very handsome when he smiled.

"But I want to come with you! You cannot beat him alone!" She shouted. He put his finger on her mouth.

"You will wake up the others. Let's talk more in the morning, we should rest now." He said and walked back to his room.

Meanwhile, Sango was awake too. She couldn't sleep after what they had gone through. Sango decided to go to see Miroku, just to see that he was okay.

She sneaked into his room so that she wouldn't wake up the others. Miroku was awake too, hair untied, and surprised when he saw her on her pajamas.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"Well... I was worried about you, because you were so pale in the evening." She answered and sat next to him. "Why were you awake?"

"I had some pains... maybe because of the poison." He answered.

"I'm so afraid..." She whispered.

Miroku rose his eyebrows. "Afraid about what?"

"This all... I mean, that bastard Naraku... the Forest without Return... and I'm afraid that the poison may kill you." She answered, and started to shake a bit. She was tired and worried and afraid.

Miroku smiled. "Everything is okay. I won't die. And we're going to kill Naraku after we're rested and healed."

"Yeah... I hope so, really. But still... sometimes it feels like I just want to sleep. I don't mean death, but..." She faltered. Miroku clasped her gently, and she felt so safe. His body was warm and she started to feel sleepy.

"Miroku..." She whispered. "...Can we stay like this forever?"

Miroku surprised a bit. He hasn't expected her to say that, but he nodded then.

"Sure. If you really want to." He answered.

"Yes... yes I want." She said, before falling asleep next to him. He fell asleep too, and they slept together over the night.

**Well you can guess what's reflection of that night... or is it?**


	14. Waiting and surprises

**I know somebody is reading this but still, plz review if u read!**

Chapter 14, Waiting and surprises

At the morning, they were all in the same room with Kaede. She had something to tell to them.

"I cannot be sure is Naraku really in the Forest without Return. So it's no use to go there yet." She said.

"What? You mean you don't know is he there?" Shouted Inuyasha.

"I'm not quite sure. But I've sent some inquirers there." Answered Kaede.

"But you said nobody has returned from there. How can you send inquirers there if they will surely die there?" Asked Kagome.

Kaede smiled. "They're not ordinary inquirers. They can get some information without getting messed up with the demons."

"What are they then?" Asked Sango.

"A very little fairies... they've been my friends since I was a kid." Answered the old woman.

"I don't care! I'm going to kill that damn Naraku!" Said Inuyasha.

"It's not wise yet. If he's not in the Forest without Return, you might die if you go there." Said Kaede.

"What can I do then? I can't just sit and wait!" He said.

"But you have to. All we can do now is to wait until my inquirers come back." Said Kaede and stood up. Inuyasha growled and walked out of the room.

"What's with him?" Asked Sango.

"I think he's afraid that Naraku's demons attack." Answered Kagome and ran after Inuyasha. He was sitting on the branch of a huge tree.

"Inuyasha? Why you're so mad about not killing Naraku yet?" Asked Kagome and walked under the tree.

"If we just wait, he gets more strength and is harder to beat. And after Hirako, I think he's a very dangerous opponent." Answered Inuyasha.

"But we have to wait. It's futile to go to the Forest without Return if Naraku isn't even there!" She said.

"I don't care. I'm going after him alone." He said and jumped down. Kagome grabbed his wrist before he could walk away.

"Now what?" He asked, and then saw the tears in Kagome's eyes. "Why are you crying?"

"You promised to take me with you..." She mumbled. Inuyasha sighed and hugged her.

"I'll take you with me, if you really want... but there's very dangerous." He said.

"I don't care. Besides, we cannot leave yet. We have to wait until Kaede's inquirers come back." She reminded. Inuyasha sighed, but nodded then and stopped hugging her.

They had to wait almost a month before Kaede's inquirers came back. Naraku really was in the Forest without Return, and Inuyasha wanted to go after Naraku right at the next morning. The others agreed, but in the evening Sango came to Miroku's room again, looking very hesitant.

"What is it, Sango?" Asked Miroku and sat up.

"You see... that night when we slept together..." She faltered.

"What about that?" Asked Miroku, but he could guess what was coming next.

"Well I... I think I'm pregnant." She answered, looking at the floor.

**Okay... hope u like this.**


	15. Goodbyes

**Thanks for reviews! Whoa, the school is over soon... hope I remember to write:D**

Chapter 15, Goodbyes

At the morning they all were at breakfast. Sango and Miroku looked each other, knowing that they had to tell to the others.

"Why do you have that look on your face?" Asked Kagome finally.

"Well... we have something to tell you." Started Sango.

"What is it?" Asked Inuyasha, mouth full of rice.

"Sango can't come to the Forest without Return with us." Said Miroku.

"Why not?" Asked Kagome.

"Because... because I'm pregnant." Answered Sango. Inuyasha almost smothered on his rice. Kagome's eyes got wide from surprise, and Kaede looked at Sango and Miroku in a shock.

"What?" Asked Kaede with a small voice. She thought that they were too young to have a child.

"Do you mean you two..." Started Kagome, but didn't get chance to continue when Inuyasha started to speak.

"When did it happen? Aww man, not when we're going to kill Naraku at last! Why did you two –"

"Sit boy!"

They were quiet for a moment, watching Inuyasha on the floor, until Kagome broke the silence.

"But that's great! You're going to be parents." She said, smiling. Sango smiled back. It had been hard to her to tell about her pregnancy.

"Anyway, I think it's better if she stay here. It would be too dangerous to her to come with us." Said Miroku.

"Yeah, I agree. Just stay here and rest, Sango." Kagome said.

"Well Inuyasha, we're going without her now." Said Miroku and looked at Inuyasha, who had sat up at last.

"Aww man..." The half-demon mumbled and started to eat bread.

After breakfast Inuyasha, Kagome and Miroku were ready to go. Sango and Kaede were there to say goodbye.

"Please be careful. I don't want to lose you." Said Sango.

"Don't worry. We'll be okay." Promised Kagome.

"Yeah, we will kill that stupid Naraku!" Said Inuyasha.

"I swear I won't die. I want to see our child." Said Miroku, smiling. Sango smiled too and kissed him.

"Oh please, would you stop that?" Mumbled embarrassed Inuyasha. The others laughed and he blushed.

"Let's go. We won't be long, Sango." Said Miroku as they climbed on Kirara's back.

"If you have to fight with the living dead, please run away. So that they won't bite you." Said Sango.

"Don't be worried. We'll be okay." Promised Kagome.

"I will think about you." Said Sango and stroked Kirara.

"We'll think about you too." Said Miroku, and Kirara jumped onto the air. Sango and Kaede watched when they flew away.

'Please, don't let anything bad happen to them... especially for Miroku.' Begged Sango.

"Don't worry Sango, they will be okay." Comforted Kaede.

"I really, really hope so..." Mumbled Sango.

"When do you think your child will born?" Asked Kaede. Sango blushed a bit.

"Well I don't know... in the spring." She answered.

"I will help you. We're going to be alone for a very long time, because the Forest without Return is quite far away." Said Kaede and walked to her house.

Sango walked after her, but turned to see her friends flying away.

'Oh please let them be okay...' She begged before going inside Kaede's house.

**To blueshadow: Hey that was good suggestion, but guess what? I've written something like that already:D But thanks for the idea and review, anyway.**


	16. Kiss of life

**I'll update two chapters again... I will be busy in summer. (Hopefully not! XD)**

Chapter 16, Kiss of life

It took two days to arrive to the Forest without Return. It was a dead forest, full of gray trees and skeletons. There was no light under the trees.

"This place is creepy!" Moaned Kagome.

"Let's go. I want to find Naraku before he finds out that we're here." Said Inuyasha and walked into the forest. Miroku, Kagome and Kirara followed him.

They walked quiet for a moment, until Kagome stepped onto a skeleton's bone. She shouted and stepped backwards, almost chopping down Inuyasha.

"Would you please be a bit more careful? Who knows what happens if some demon hears your –" He started, when suddenly three figures appeared from behind of the trees.

"Oh my God!" Shouted Kagome.

The three were a bit like humans, but their skin was gray. They had wounds and holes in their bodies and some parts of their bodies were missing.

"The living dead." Said Miroku.

"Shit! Take Kirara and fly away, I'll handle this." Said Inuyasha.

"I won't go anywhere!" Said Kagome and Miroku at the same time.

The dead attacked, and Inuyasha and Miroku started to fight. Kagome climbed on Kirara's back and started to shoot the living dead with her bow from the air. But behind the trees came even more living dead and it started to be hard to beat them.

Suddenly one of them jumped towards Kirara and she lost her balance. Kagome shouted and fell to the ground, and one of the living dead jumped towards her.

"Look out!" Yelled Inuyasha and jumped to the front of Kagome. He smashed the living dead with his fist, but it managed to bite him on his hand.

"Oh no!" Miroku cried out. Inuyasha killed the living dead and landed to his knees.

"Shit!" He mumbled.

"We have to get out of here!" Yelled Miroku and removed the glove from his hand. "Wind Tunnel!"

Kagome helped Inuyasha on Kirara's back, and Miroku closed his Wind Tunnel.

"Let's go." He said and climbed on Kirara's back too. Then they flew away, leaving the rest of the living dead there. They flew to a small open area and landed there.

"You okay, Inuyasha?" Asked Kagome.

"Damn it. My hand is like on fire." Mumbled Inuyasha, grimacing in pain.

"The cure... Maybe I should..." Started Kagome.

"Don't even think about it! I will be okay without that kiss." Said Inuyasha.

Miroku looked around. "We have only two or three hours to sunset. I think we should eat something."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm just worried about Inuyasha..." Agreed Kagome, looking at Inuyasha who was still on his knees.

"He thinks he can resist the curse, but I'm sure he's in pain." Said Miroku.

"Do you think he will..." Started Kagome, but couldn't continue.

Miroku nodded. "If he won't get antidote, he will turn into a living dead."

Two hours later -

They had eaten some bread, which Kagome had taken with her. Inuyasha seemed to be asleep next to a tree, and Kagome and Miroku watched him from further off.

"He will transform soon. I think we should do something before it's too late." Said Miroku. Kagome didn't have time to say anything, when suddenly Inuyasha yelled in pain and put his hands on his temple.

"Is it happening?" Asked a very scared Kagome. She didn't wait the answer but ran to Inuyasha and grabbed his shoulders. "Are you okay?"

He didn't answer. His eyes had turned red and his fangs had turned longer.

"Watch out, he doesn't recognize you anymore." Warned Miroku and stood up. Inuyasha tried to hit Kagome with his claws and managed to make a wound on her shoulder.

"Inuyasha please, snap out of it!" Cried Kagome and kissed him, tears falling from her eyes.


	17. In the night

**Hello sorry about taking so long I'll try to update sooner next time:)**

Chapter 17, In the night

Everything seemed to stop in that moment. Miroku watched when Kagome slowly pulled herself back and looked at Inuyasha, who had bowed his head.

"Did it work?" Asked Kagome quietly.

"I think he's himself again... but it takes some time to recover the shock that you kissed him." Answered Miroku.

Inuyasha slowly lift his head and looked at his friends. "What happened?"

"You were transforming into a living dead." Told Miroku. Kagome clenched her wound and Inuyasha noticed that.

"Did I do that to you?" He asked. Kagome didn't know how to answer. Inuyasha seemed to be only half conscious.

"Well umm..." She started.

"I'm sorry... I really don't know what I was doing." He whispered.

"You look a bit pale..." Said Miroku, just before Inuyasha lost consciousness. Kagome managed to catch him before he fell to the ground.

"What's wrong now? Why did he lose consciousness?" She asked and tried to wake Inuyasha up.

"I think he's just weak because of the curse. We just have to wait until he awakes, before we can continue searching Naraku." Answered Miroku and walked closer.

"He will wake up quite soon. I'm just worried about the night..." He mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Asked Kagome.

"In the night most of the demons are moving, and if they find us we have to fight. We cannot escape because he's unconscious." The monk answered.

"Do you think he will be okay when he awakes?" She asked and put Inuyasha down.

"Yeah, he's probably just a bit hungry. He was asleep when we ate." Answered Miroku. Kagome gaped.

"Maybe you should sleep. I'll stay awake on watch." He suggested.

Kagome nodded. "Fine, wake me up when you want to sleep."

Kagome fell asleep next to Inuyasha, and Miroku sat in silence, thinking about Sango. Kirara walked next to him and he stroked her. It seemed that Inuyasha was having a nightmare, because he was sweating. Kagome held him close.

Miroku looked up, without seeing any stars. He was sure Sango was worried, and he would have wanted to tell her that everything was okay. He felt good when he thought about her. After a few hours Kagome woke up.

"I can keep watch now, so that you can sleep too." She said. Miroku nodded and fell asleep.

Kagome looked at the sleeping boys. Inuyasha was still sweating, and she stroked his hair. He was so cute when he slept. She smiled herself and looked at Miroku then. She hoped that Sango could have been with them. She was happy to know that Sango and Miroku were going to have a child. Maybe it could be a girl... black hair and long ponytail. She smiled at the thought.

Suddenly Kagome heard a voice from bushes. She thought she saw a shadow moving behind the dead trees.

"Who's there?" She asked quietly. No reply. She started to think that it had been only her imagination, but then she heard that voice again.

"Miroku, wake up!" She whispered. He opened his eyes slowly and sat up, gaping.

"What is it now?" He asked.

"I think there's something... behind those trees." Answered Kagome and pointed at the direction where she had heard the voices. They stood up and listened carefully, and there was the voice again.

"You're right. Protect Inuyasha." Said Miroku, and Kagome nodded. They saw a shadow moving around them, and suddenly a small demon flew towards Miroku. Kagome shouted, and Miroku killed the demon with his staff.

"What is that?" Asked Kagome and looked at the demon. It was a bit like monkey, but it had wings, long fangs and it was more like mutant. They heard laugh from behind the bushes.

"I thought you'd never come this far looking for me. Well done, but too bad for you that you cannot win me." Said a voice, and a figure came out of the bushes.

"Naraku." Said Miroku, his voice full of hatred.

**To Blueshadow: Was there something like that in the second movie? I have seen only the first and third movies…**


	18. Miroku vs Naraku

**Finally they'll face Naraku… will Miroku win his battle?**

Chapter 18, Miroku vs. Naraku

Naraku smiled, and Miroku prepared to fight.

"What ever happens to me, don't let him get Tetsusaiga. He would be unbeatable with it." He whispered to Kagome.

"How sweet, defending friends into the end. And that end will come to you very soon." Said Naraku and attacked. Miroku sidestepped and tried to hit Naraku with his staff, but missed. Naraku turned and attacked again, but Miroku couldn't hit him even this time.

Kirara tried to attack too, but Naraku lift his hand to hit her with a spell. She couldn't move anymore.

'Man, he's speedy!' Miroku thought when he missed one more hit.

"Miroku! Aim to his stomach, I can see jewel shards there!" Yelled Kagome.

"Right!" Said Miroku, and when Naraku attacked, he managed to hit him on his stomach. Naraku moaned in pain and ran farther off.

"Damn. You figured it out." He mumbled, holding his stomach.

"Never underestimate us!" Yelled Kagome with a grin on her face.

Naraku smiled evilly and lift his hand, and there appeared a pike to his hand. "Now I have a weapon too."

"Be very careful!" Kagome yelled to Miroku.

"It's easy for you to say..." He mumbled, when Naraku attacked again. The pike and the staff hit each other, and Naraku managed to hit Miroku's staff hard. It flew away and Naraku ran to catch it.

"Damn!" Cursed Miroku.

"You have no weapons anymore. This battle is mine." Said Naraku, holding Miroku's staff.

Miroku smiled. "Don't be so sure. WIND TUNNEL!"

Wind Tunnel didn't have an effect on Naraku. He just smiled and started to jump around. Miroku tried to suck him in, but he always moved elsewhere. Suddenly he appeared behind Miroku and attacked at top speed.

"Watch out!" Kagome yelled, but too late. Naraku's pike hit Miroku on his left side. He yelled in pain, fell to his knees and closed his Wind Tunnel.

"Miroku!" Yelled Kagome and was about to run to him, but he stopped her.

"Don't come! Just don't let him get near Inuyasha." He said and stood up, with painfully look on his face.

Naraku smiled cruelly and dropped Miroku's staff. "Still want to fight?"

"I'll never give up. After what you did to my family, I can't let you get away." Miroku said. Naraku attacked towards him, but he sidestepped, grabbed his staff and hit Naraku on his back. Naraku fell down, but stood up quickly. A shooting pain forced Miroku onto his knees.

"You're pretty good, monk. But it's not saving you." Said Naraku and attacked again. This time he hit Miroku on his shoulder. Kagome shouted in shock, when Naraku hit last time. The pike's blunt top hit Miroku on his head before he managed to turn around, and he lost his consciousness and fell to the ground. Blood started to split from his wounds.

"Miroku!" Kagome screamed.

Naraku smiled cruelly and started to walk towards Kagome. She grabbed her bow and aimed to Naraku's heart.

"I'm warning you! Don't come any closer or I'll shoot!" She said bravely. Naraku smiled and continued to walk towards her.

She had started to shake, and she hit her arrow. It made a small scratch into Naraku's cheek.

'Oh no! I missed!' She thought and raised her hand to take another arrow, but Naraku hit her on her face. She fell to the ground and watched in shock, when Naraku raised his pike to hit her.

**Poor Miroku, wounded again. And what'll happen to Kagome…**


	19. Fight for light

**No one's helping Kagome… or is there someone?**

Chapter 19, Fight for light

Kagome closed her eyes and waited for the hit. Instead of that, she heard a moan of pain. She opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha in front of her. He had hit Naraku with his claws, and he was retreating.

"Damn. I thought you were unconscious." Mumbled Naraku.

"I **was**. But now I'm not, and I'm gonna make you pay for what you did to my friends!" Growled Inuyasha and attacked. Naraku sidestepped, and they started to fight so speedy that it was hard to follow the battle.

Kagome ran to unconscious Miroku. "Can you hear me Miroku?" She asked, but didn't get reply.

'Oh no, his wounds are bleeding. And the nearest village is Kaede's village, and we have to travel two days to get there! At this rate he will die.' She thought and ripped a piece of Miroku's habit. Then she started to tend his wounds as well as she could.

'Please Miroku, you cannot die now... Please hang on a little longer.' She thought.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Naraku were both badly wounded. Inuyasha couldn't beat Naraku easily.

'Damn, what am I gonna do?' He thought, when suddenly he felt something on his shoulder. It was old Myoga.

"What are you doing here?" He whispered.

"I came to help." Answered Myoga.

"I thought you ran away. And I'm sure you'll do it, so help me quickly!" He said, and sidestepped when Naraku attacked again.

"You have to bring together the powers of all the blows of Tetsusaiga. It's the only way to beat him." Said the old Myoga, before jumping down from Inuyasha's shoulder.

"You coward!" Inuyasha yelled, and defended when Naraku attacked once more.

'How in the heck I'm gonna bring together the powers of all the blows of Tetsusaiga?' He thought while fighting.

"Inuyasha! We have to get out of here or Miroku will die!" Yelled Kagome.

"Great, one more thing on mind. How in the heck I can beat this guy?" Inuyasha yelled back. Naraku smiled evilly, and instead of Inuyasha, he attacked towards Kagome.

"Don't you dare!" Yelled Inuyasha and rose his Tetsusaiga. Kagome shouted and closed her eyes again. The Tetsusaiga started to glow in golden light, and when Inuyasha hit, the strongest blast ever came out of Tetsusaiga.

It hit Naraku on his back and he started to fade away, yelling in pain. Kagome opened his eyes and saw the jewel shards dropping to the ground. Then she looked at Inuyasha, who was on his knees, holding Tetsusaiga.

"You did it Inuyasha!" She yelled with a happy tone. "Wow, that was great!"

Inuyasha stood up. "Finally he's gone. Take the jewel shards and let's get away."

Kirara walked to them, and Kagome took the jewel shards from the ground. Then she and Inuyasha lifted Miroku on Kirara's back and started to fly away from the forest.

"Do you think Miroku will be okay?" Asked Kagome.

"I hope. We just have to get back to Kaede's village as soon as possible." Answered Inuyasha.

"His hand... look at his right hand!" Shouted Kagome suddenly. The glove on Miroku's hand had slid aside, and the Wind Tunnel was gone.

"His curse has left at last." Said Inuyasha.

Kagome gaped. "I'm so tired..."

"You can sleep. I'll make sure you don't fall down." Said Inuyasha. Kagome nodded and fell asleep on Inuyasha's arms. He blushed a bit, but then clasped her gently.

The sun was about to rise, and it colored Kagome's hair in gold. Inuyasha looked at her smiling. She was so beautiful. He looked at the sunrise, happy because their enemy was finally dead and they had all the jewel shards.

**Naraku is dead, finally. But this is definitely NOT the end yet!**


	20. Decisions

**Whoa… 20th chapter. Unusual for me to write so long fanfics. :D**

Chapter 20, Decisions

Sango was outside, looking up at the cloudless sky. She was very worried about her friends, because it had been almost five days since they left. Then she saw a figure in the sky.

"Kaede! They're back!" She shouted in happiness, and the old woman ran out of her house. They saw Kirara flying downwards and Kagome waving her hand. Miroku was asleep, but he had been awake when they flew.

"Are you okay?" Sango asked and ran closer. "I was so worried about you!"

"Inuyasha is wounded, and Miroku has lost very much blood." Answered Kagome and landed from Kirara's back.

"Oh no..." Gasped Sango when she saw Miroku's wounds.

"Take him in. I can help him." Said Kaede, and Kirara took Miroku into Kaede's house.

"He's very weak... I'm not sure can I do anything." Mumbled Kaede. Sango gasped in shock and started to cry.

"Don't worry, he won't die." Comforted Kagome, but she wasn't so sure.

"Kagome, I think you should tend Inuyasha's wounds." Refer Kaede. Kagome nodded.

"I can tend it myself!" Said Inuyasha.

"Don't be silly. Just let Kagome do it." Mumbled Kaede. Inuyasha sighed and sat down, and Kagome started to tend his wounds.

At the sunset Kagome and Sango were outside, looking at the mountains. They seemed to be on fire because of the sunlight.

"I'm so worried about him." Sango whispered.

"I'm sure he can make it. Because he wants to see you again, and your child too." Comforted Kagome. Sango nodded and wiped her tears away.

"Are you going to get married when he awakes?" Asked Kagome.

Sango nodded. "Before the child born."

"So romantic..." Mumbled Kagome.

"I think I should go to see him." Said Sango and walked in. Kagome ran to the big tree, where Inuyasha was sitting on a branch again.

"Why are you here alone?" She asked.

"I was thinking... we have all the jewel shards now." He answered. Kagome nodded and felt coldness inside her. Was he going to transform into a full demon now?

"Well... I've thought about it and I'm not so sure anymore. If I become a full demon, do I recognize you and the others anymore? Am I going to be a monster?" He whispered, looking up at the sky.

"I don't know... but I hope you'll still remember us." Mumbled Kagome. Inuyasha jumped down and looked her at her eyes.

"If I won't remember you anymore, I won't use the jewel." He said quietly. Kagome blushed a bit.

"What do we do to the jewel then?" She asked.

"We'll protect it." He answered. She nodded, and they walked back to Kaede's house hand in hand. Sango and Kaede were there with Miroku.

"Has he gotten better?" Asked Kagome and sat down next to Sango.

"No. He has got a high fever." Answered Sango with tears in her eyes.

"His wounds aren't bleeding anymore. When the fever goes down, he will be okay." Comforted Kaede.

"Be strong, Sango." Said Kagome. Sango nodded, and then she stood up.

"I'm tired. I'm going to bed now." She said and walked away.

"Poor Sango." Said Kagome.

"She's gone through so much." Sighed Kaede.

"I hope she doesn't worry too much." Mumbled Kagome.

"You two should go to sleep too. You've had a hard day." Suggested Kaede.

"I think it would be the best." Said Inuyasha and walked to his room. Kagome did the same, and she fell asleep knowing that they would be safe from Naraku's demons from now on.

**Thanks to Moonyme who is reading two of my stories:)**


	21. IN the moonlight

Wow, I never thought I'd get so good reviews… Thanks to everyone! And by the way, to be honest: I myself don't really know what happens if the transfusion fails, so… Chapter 14, What to do now? The room was dark and silent. There was one bookcase, sofa and in front of the window was a bed. Miroku was lying on the bed, slings around his stomach covered in blood and painful look on his face. Sango walked towards him, feeling tears in her eyes. "Miroku…" She whispered and kneeled next to him. "Are you conscious?" "Sango..?" "Are you in pain?" She asked quietly. "This is my entire fault…" "Don't blame yourself… it was the demon who did this." "But he used me to hurt you!" She cried and bowed her head onto his chest. "The demons are all the same…" "He lied to me… he said that he could bring Kohaku back, I couldn't believe him…" Mumbled Sango, shaking because of the crying. Miroku took her hand to his own. "Promise me something Sango… and whatever happens, keep your promise." Whispered Miroku, eyes closed and only half conscious. "I promise… what is it?" Asked Sango. "Whatever happens to me, you have to live… live it up and happy." "I… I cannot live happy without you!" She cried. "And stop talking like you'd be sure that you're going to die!" "I know Sango… I know that I cannot survive." He mumbled. "But stop thinking like that'd be your fault because it isn't. You brought so much happiness in my life… and you've already made a painful decision to save me. Now it was my turn… I'm not afraid of death, because I knew that someday the Wind Tunnel would do the same. It's better to die saving the woman who's in love with…" He grimaced in pain and for a moment Sango feared that he'd lost consciousness again. Then she made up her mind and nodded. "I understand you, but now it's your turn to make a promise to me." She said. "Anything." "Do not die. I will find a way to help you and then we can kill the demon together." She said. "Sango… I can't…" Inuyasha, Kagome, Tsuki and the healer came to the room and Miroku hadn't a chance to continue. They looked very hesitant, and Sango stood up looking at them. "What?" She asked. "Well…" Started Kagome. "We know a way to help him… but it may be as deadly choice as this." Sango frowned. "What do you mean?" "We could wait for him to recover, but that means he may not stay alive very long." Told the healer. "Or, we could do transfusion, but if the donator's blood isn't the same type than his blood, he dies for sure." Everyone was quiet. Sango thought about the chances. Again she didn't know what to do, and that made her nervous. Then Miroku broke the silence. "I don't mind dying, when the time comes… but before, I'd want to fight beside you guys… at least once more." He managed to say, before moaning in pain and losing consciousness. "Miroku!" Sango cried out, then she made her decision. "Let's do that transfusion. No matter what, if he suffers like this he'll die for sure! He has better chances if we do it." She said, and the others agreed silently. "From who?" Asked the healer, and the others wanted Sango to do it. She was ready for everything what could save Miroku's life. "I did it once, why won't I do it again?" She mumbled, most to herself, when the healer started to do transfusion. Inuyasha and Kagome were eating something with Tsuki, and Sango would join them after the transfusion. 'I don't know what's going to reflect after this. But I won't let you die Miroku!' Thought Sango. 

**To Moonyme: I've been thinking about your suggestion, and it would be good! I decided to do own site for my stories but I need time… I'm not very good making web pages:) Anyway thanks a lot!**

**To Inueo: He, sorry but I don't like him very much so I didn't put him in this story.**


	22. Weddings

**I'M BACK:D**

Chapter 22, Weddings

There were lots of people in the park of the village. Everywhere were tables full of food and in the middle of the park was a huge wedding arched. All the ribbons and other trimmings were white.

It had passed two weeks after beating Naraku. Miroku had recovered from his wounds and fever, and he and Sango had decided to get married.

"I'm so happy for them!" Said Kagome and tried to look at the other side of the park.

"Yeah, finally they're together." Agreed Inuyasha and put his hand on Kagome's shoulder. He looked at Miroku, who stood under the wedding arched with the priest.

"Look! She's coming!" Kagome shouted suddenly, pointing at the opposite side of the park.

Sango walked from there, wearing a beautiful sequined wedding dress and long veil. Her hair was untied, but she had a small topknot.

She walked towards Miroku, smiling beamingly. When she got there, the priest started to speak. Kagome and Inuyasha listened when Sango and Miroku answered 'I want' and then kissed. Everyone started to cheer and threw rice when Sango and Miroku walked through the people together. Inuyasha and Kagome came to them.

"You look so beautiful, Sango!" Shouted Kagome and jumped to hug Sango.

"Well Inuyasha, when are you two going to get married?" Asked Miroku with a big grin on his face.

"WHAT? We're NOT going to get married!" Yelled Inuyasha and turned red, from anger or embarrassment, who knows.

"I was just kidding Inuyasha." Laughed Miroku.

Inuyasha seemed to calm down. "You stupid wag..." He mumbled.

"Let's eat something, I'm hungry!" Suggested Sango, and they went to the tables. Inuyasha ate almost everything what he saw, and if Kagome wouldn't have said 'sit boy' he could have eaten the tables empty.

"Where are you going to go to a honeymoon?" Asked Kagome.

"We've planned something special." Started Miroku.

"Yeah, it would be wonderful if you two come with us!" Finished Sango.

"What? Really? It would be so great!" Shouted a very happy Kagome.

"Where are we going then?" Asked Inuyasha, mouth full of food again.

"Swallow before you speak!" Said Kagome. "Sit..."

"Don't say it!"

"Sit boy! Sit sit sit sit sit!"

Miroku and Sango laughed when Inuyasha tried to get up. Finally they decided to go to somewhere more peaceful place. They walked to a small fountain in the ground. There were ducks and wind blew warmly.

"It's so beautiful!" Sighed Sango.

"I think now is a time to tell where we've planned to go in honeymoon." Said Miroku.

"Well?" Asked a very curious Kagome.

"Into the hot springs..." Started Sango.

"...and then to a trek into the mountains..." Continued Miroku.

"And finally to the famous Dragon Falls." Finished Sango.

"Whoa..." Sighed Kagome. "Awesome."

"I think we can do it before the baby borns." Said Miroku.

"I'm in! It sounds so wonderful!" Said Kagome.

"Whatever. I will come." Mumbled Inuyasha.

"Great!" Said Sango, smiling.

They sat there, watching at the fireworks in the sky. Most of them had the letters 'M and S', and some of them even had 'I and K'. And of course Inuyasha was upset because of that.

"Who planned that? Miroku, you..." Inuyasha started and looked at laughing Miroku with the killing eyes.

"Well I did it, but hey this is a happy day so don't be angry." He said, still smiling. Inuyasha mumbled something and sat down, watching the rest of the fireworks.

**Sweet chapter…**


	23. Yume

**Here goes the last chapter… I want to thank everyone who read and especially for them who reviewed!**

Chapter 23, Yume

After the honeymoon (which had been wonderful holiday!) Kagome was in her time again. She couldn't wait the next day, because she was going to Feudal era to see Sango's and Miroku's child. She went to her bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

At the next morning she was ready to go. She ran to the well and jumped in. Inuyasha was already waiting for her.

"How's Sango?" Asked Kagome as she climbed up.

"She's well. And of course very, very happy." Answered Inuyasha as they started to walk towards Kaede's village.

"What about Miroku?" She asked.

"He's proud of course." He answered.

"I can hardly wait!" Said Kagome. Inuyasha smiled.

"I'm sure of it." He mumbled.

"Are they in Kaede's house?" She asked.

"Don't you know? They have their own home now." Told Inuyasha.

"Wow... I wonder what's coming next." She said.

They arrived into the village and headed towards a beautiful house. There was a porch and a big, beautiful garden full of trees. There was also a fountain.

"So beautiful..." Gasped Kagome.

They went in and to the bedroom. Sango and Miroku sat on the bed, and Sango had a small baby on her arms. She smiled when she saw Kagome.

"Hello Kagome." Said Miroku.

"How sweet baby! A girl!" Shouted Kagome.

"Do you want to take her on your arms?" Asked Sango.

"Oh, it would be wonderful!" Answered Kagome and took the baby from Sango. "She's so beautiful..."

"Just like her mother." Said Miroku.

"She has your eyes, Miroku." Refer Kagome and looked at the girl's dark eyes.

"And Sango's face." Said Inuyasha.

"Have you decided her name yet?" Asked Kagome and gave the baby to Miroku.

"Yes... her name is Yume." Answered Sango.

"Yume... what a beautiful name." Said Kagome.

"It means 'dream' in Japanese." Told Miroku.

Yume started to cry, and after a few moments she was asleep already. Miroku put her on her cradle, next to a pink teddy bear. Kagome had given it to them before the honeymoon.

"I think I should go. I have test tomorrow and I haven't read anything..." Said Kagome and looked at Yume once more.

"Okay then. Come soon again." Said Sango.

"I will!" Promised Kagome, and she and Inuyasha started to walk towards the well.

"She was so beautiful! I'm sure they're proud." Said Kagome.

"Oh man, you really like babies." Mumbled Inuyasha, rolling his eyes.

They arrived to the well and Kagome prepared to jump in, but Inuyasha stopped her.

"What is it now?" She asked, when Inuyasha suddenly kissed her.

"Nothing," he answered, "I just wanted to give a goodbye kiss."

They pulled themselves back and smiled to each other, before Kagome jumped into the well. One adventure was over... but who knows what is still coming!

**Just to tell… I'm not writing a sequel even if you could think so… I mean the last clause. :)**


End file.
